Goodbye
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: Winry is sitting at home waiting for Ed and Al to come home, only to find one of them dead.


I do not own Full Metal

**GoodBye**

Winry looked out over the balcony. _They should be back by now_. It was getting close to dark but she caught a glimspe ofa figure, one walking up the path carrying something big. She jumped with joy and ran out to greet him, only to find the one she loved dead. "Winry he told me to give you something before he...before he...left." She looked at the boy. "Al?"

He nodded with tears streaming down his face. She looked down at Edward's face. _His face is covered in cuts and blood. What happened to him. What happened to my Edward? _

"He gave me this letter. He wanted you to read it as soon as you got it." He choked up with his sobs and pulled out an enveople. She took it out of his hands and it seemed like time stopped.

The only thing you could hear was her tears hit the small white envelope._ My beloved Winry, I know I left you in the middle of the night Baby, but I had to. I had to get Al his body back, even though I knew what was going to happen to me. I should have told you but I knew you wouldn't let me go. Winry I never got to chance to tell you that I loved you and everyday when we were apart you were in my every thought. _

_I wanted to marry you Love, but I knew what my fate would be and I couldn't let you live through it. Winry just remeber that I love you, and my last night with you was something I was dreaming. Never forget that night, and I hope you treasured it as much as I do._

_I have to end it here. Winry I love you_. She started crying harder and was choking from her sobs. She looked at her sweet Ed and kissed him one last time. She took his body from Alphonse and fell to the ground with him. She hugged him, never wanting to let her lover go. Al sat down beside her and hugged her.

"How did he die Al. HOW DID MY EDWARD DIE!"

Tears started to flow faster down his face. "Wrath killed him. Winry you don't have to worry about the Hemoculi anymore. Ed killed everyone of them." She kissed his forehead and just looked at him.

_Ed I wanted you to be here for this. I wanted to tell you I'm having your child. Now I can only tell our baby how brave and strong his daddy was. _"Winry." She over at the new Al. "We have to let him go." She nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so too."

She kissed his lips for the last time and smiled at her angel. _Ed I love you too. _

The funeral was the next day and Winry clutched her stomach. "Are you alright dear?" "Yes Grandma! Im just so upset..." The old woman hugged her and ran her fingers through her beautiful golden blonde hair. "I'm ready to go. She walked down the stairs and was greeted by the man she hated. "Winry Rockbell."

She looked into his dark brown eyes. _He has sorrow and regret in his eyes. He misses him as much as I do. _"How can I help you General Mustang?" She looked into his eyes again and seen tears swell up in his eyes.

"I want to talk to you in private." They walked outside and she stood in front of her. "Edward left all his fundings to you and Alphonse, and he left you something else.

We don't know what it is and we can't touch it. In his will it says only you can touch it, so after the funeral I need you to come back with me." She simply nodded her head at the man. He hugged her and saluted her.

"Full Metal was lucky to have you." They walked back inside and the funeral started. Eveyone left and Al stood beside her. "Thank you." Winry looked at him. "For putting him beside Mother." She hugged Al and she didn't want to let him go. "Al I have to tell you about what happened between me and Ed that night." They started walkng to Roy Mustang's car and she told him about what they talked about and then how things got a little imitate. "Al I'm pregant."

"He would have been happy. Winry I'm sorry. Knowing this it makes me feel horrible. I told Brother that I would rather be a suit of armor then to let him die. I should have stopped him Winry." She put her finger to his lips and forced a smile. "Al at least I still have you. At least one of the Elrich Brothers lives."

Tears both swelled in their eyes and Winry looked back at Ed's grave. "Are you ready to go Miss Rockbell?" "Oh, yes. Thats go."

The came to the State Alchemists HQ and they walked to Ed's room. "We couldn't move the thing." She opened the box with ease and inside was his watch and a smaller box. She opened it up and there was a diamond ring. She put the ring on and grabbed his watch. "Thank you Mustang. Me and Al will ride the train home. Goodbye."

Five years later

Winery stood at Ed's grave and put some flowers beside the tombstone. "Ed our son is so energtic. He looks just you. You would be so proud of him. Al said he was going to bring you back. He left two years ago. He sends you his love Darling. He knows another way to make the stone with human blood, the only thing he has to do is find your soul.

I'm sure you know how that all works though. Oh, Ed. I miss you everday and I stay up late at nights hoping that your back and ready to come home. I love you." She kissed her forefingers and pressed them on the stone. "Mommie! Looked what I picked for Daddy!" He handed her some purple flowers and he put them beside hers.

She picked him up and he hugged her neck. "Mommie what did Daddy do?" She kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"He was a State Alchemist. He helped everyone he could. He was a brave and strong man." He looked at his mommie and seen she was sad. "Mommie don't be sad! I'm sure Daddy will be home one day right?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Someday Hunter. Someday."

"I've done it! I have gathered everything! I have to get back home. Winry will be excited!"

Well thats my story! Hope u enjoyed! I wrote it in like a hour. Reviews Please!

Thanks for reading

:Dark Angel:


End file.
